Familienduell
by cold mirror
Summary: Wer kennt sie nicht - diese tolle Sendung in der Familien gegeneinander antreten und Begriffe erraten müssen! Doch diesmal ist es NOCH! SPANNENDER! Die Malfoys gegen die Weasleys! Moderiert von Werner! Wer zum Teufel ist Werner! Jetzt auf RTL!


Titel: Familienduell

Autor: Cold Mirror

Fertiggestellt: März 2003

Pairing: ein bisschen Lucius/Draco und Werner/Draco und Werner/Ginny und Werner/Werner... und Werner.

Kategorie: Blödsinn

Beschreibung: Wer kennt sie nicht - diese tolle Sendung in der Familien gegeneinander antreten und Begriffe erraten müssen! Doch diesmal ist es NOCH! SPANNENDER! Die Malfoys gegen die Weasleys! Moderiert von Werner!! (Wer zum Teufel ist Werner?!) Jetzt auf RTL!!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling gehören die Charaktere aus Harry Potter, Familienduell ist 'ne Sendung auf RTL und dieser olle Moderator Werner, der ist eigentlich ganz okay.

Kommentar: Mal wieder inspiriert von meiner funny fuckin Sistar Clo, mit der ich zusammen irgendwelche Scheiße auf Kassette aufgenommen hab.

**..FAMILIENDUELL..**

Anfangsmusik: Dööö dumdumdum dööö dumdumdum dö! *grunz, grunz, grunz* Und hier ist ihr Moderator Werner- *will Nachnamen sagen, aber erinnert sich nicht* Werner!

Werner: Hi ich bin's, Werner Werner!

Publikum: *klatsch, klatsch*

Werner: Herzlich willkommen beim Familienduell! Hier haben wir die Malfoys!

Malfoys: *wedeln fröhlich mit den Armen und kommen ins Bild gelaufen*

Werner: Sie sind die Titelverteidiger vom letzten Mal. Und hier sind die Herausforderer, die Weasleys!

Weasleys: *winken und kommen ins Bild gelaufen*

Werner: Stellt euch vor, Weasleys!

Artur: Ich bin Artur und gleich seid ihr dran!

Lucius: *flüstert* Na, da hab ich aber Angst...

Molly: Ich bin Molly und ich mach euch platt!

Lucius: *flüstert* Höhö, das glaub ich sogar...

Ginny: Ich bin Ginny und heute machen wir euch fertig, ihr verdammten Bonzenschweine!!

Lucius: Äh...

Werner: Und jetzt die Malfoys!

Draco: Ich bin Draco und gleich blasen wir euch den... Marsch!

Lucius: *wird geil*

Narcissa: Ich bin Narcissa und bin suizidgefährdet.

Lucius: *merkt, dass er dran ist* Oh! Ich bin Lucius! Und äh... *streicht sich durchs Haar* Ich bin schön!

Werner: Jetzt muss je ein Familienmitglied zu mir an den Buzzer kommen. Hände hinter den Rücken. Okay, los geht's! Einhundert Leute haben wir gefragt - nennen sie uns ein Tier, das schwarz-weiß ist!

Lucius: *schlägt auf den Buzzer*

Werner: Ja Lucius?

Lucius: *schlägt auf den Buzzer*

Werner: Du hast schon gedrückt...

Lucius: *holt wieder zum Schlagen aus* Oh, ach so.

Narcissa: *formt "Zebra" mit den Lippen*

Lucius: Ähm... Dalmatiner!

Narcissa: *schlägt sich an die Stirn*

Werner: *dreht sich zum Monitor* Dalmatiner?

Monitor: *pling, pling*

Werner: Ja! 15 Leute haben so geantwortet, also bekommt ihr 15 Punkte!

Publikum: *klatsch, klatsch*

Werner: Na dann komm ich mal zu euch rüber! Hallo Draco!

Draco: Hähä, hallo!

Werner: Na, hast du denn schon 'ne Freundin?

Dracp: *verlegen* Ähähä... nee...

Werner: Hahaha, ja! Bist ja bestimmt schwul, ne?

Draco: *versteinert*

Werner: Also, einhundert Leute haben wir gefragt, nennen sie uns ein Tier, das schwarz-weiß ist!

Draco: Hm... Kuh!

Narcissa: *schlägt ihren Kopf gegen die Tischkante*

Werner: *dreht sich zum Monitor* Kuh?

Monitor: *pling, pling*

Werner: Jaa! Und wieder 33 Punkte für euch!

Publikum: *klatsch, klatsch*

Werner: Ihr räumt ja richtig ab! Narcissa, wie geht's?

Narcissa. *hört auf sich den Kopf aufzuschlagen und sieht ihn mit leicht nach oben verdrehten Augen an*

Werner: Ein Tier, das schwarz-weiß ist?

Narcissa: Ähhh... *blinzelt* ähhh...

Monitor: *dööt*

Werner: Oh tut mit Leid, die Zeit ist abgelaufen!

Narcissa: Ähäähääääääääääää- *knallt mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante und bewegt sich nicht mehr*

Werner: Naja, ich geh dann mal zu den Weasleys! Hallo Artur!

Artur: Hallo.

Werner: Na, habt ihr mir vielleicht was mitgebracht, weil ihr neu in der Sendung seid und mir Neuankömmlinge immer was mitbringen!? Wurst aus eurem Heimatdorf, Glücksbringer, Kuscheltiere, irgendwas?

Artur: Öhm... nein...

Werner: Dann habt ihr jetzt schon verloren.

Artur: Oh! Äh! Doch, doch, wir haben doch was! Ähm! Hier! *drückt Ginny zu ihm*

Ginny: Aber- ich- aber-

Werner: Oh wie süß! Ein kleines Mädchen! Also das ist das beste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe! Es hat genau die richtige Größe für einen Blowj- äh... Bl... äh... Ballon! Luftballon! Hier! ! *lacht behindert und gibt Ginny 'n Luftballon*

Lucius: Und wir haben ihm nur einen Obstkorb geschenkt... *schaut zu Draco* Dabei kann Draco so gut Luftballons aufblasen... *raunt* Oh ja, Draco kann GUT blasen...

Publikum: *starrt ihn an*

Lucius: Oh! Äh! *tippt an sein Micro* Das Ding ist die ganze Zeit an!? Jetzt kann ich ja garkeinen inneren Monolog mehr führen!!

Werner: Also Artur, nenn ein Tier, das schwarz-weiß ist!

Artur: Zebra.

Werner: *zum Monitor* Zebra?

Monitor: *pling, pling, pling, pling*

Werner: Und das war die Top-Antwort!! 48 Leute haben so geantwortet, also gibt's 48 Punkte für euch! Oh, jetzt haben wir auch noch einen Gleichstand, das wird spannend! Es fehlt nämlich noch eine Antwort! Es geht weiter! Molly, was glaubst du?

Molly: Äh... ähm... diese... diese Fische, die so dick sind! Wo auch Free Willy einer von is!

Werner: Ähm... *zaghaft zum Monitor* Die Fische, die so dick sind, wo auch Free Willy einer von is?

Monitor: *dööt*

Werner: Naja, leider falsch! Wieder zu den Malfoys! Na los, kommt schon! Alle zusammen, was ist die richtige Antwort? Was denkst du Draco... *beugt sich ganz nah zu ihm* ...mein Süßer?

Draco: *stockt* Ich- äh- ich- ähm... äh... Kuh!

Lucius: Stinktier!

Narcissa: ...

Werner: *zum Monitor* Stinktier?

Monitor: *pling, pling*

Werner: Und das waren die fehlenden 4 Punkte!! Die Malfoys haben wiedermal gewonnen!!

Publikum: *klatsch, klatsch*

Werner: Tja, tut mir Leid Weasleys, ihr könnt nach Hause gehen!

Molly: Bekommen wir wenigstens unsere Tochter wieder?

Werner: Nein.

Molly: *senkt den Kopf* Ohhh...

Werner: Aber ihr bekommt diese hübsche goldene Werner-Figur!!!

Molly: *noch trauriger* Ohhhhhh...

Werner: Auf Wiedersehen, schalten sie auch das nächste Mal wieder ein, wenn es heißt "Familienduell"! Die Sendung für die ganze Familie!

Ginny: *heult*

Malfoys: *winken blöd in die Kamera, außer Narcissa, die irgendwo im Hintergrund rumliegt*

..:: END ::..


End file.
